se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mahmoud Abbas/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President Hu Jintao Holds Talks with President of the Palestinian National Authority Abbas. Foto: Consulado General de la República Popular China en San Francisco. Mahmoud Abbas - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's President Xi Jinping (right), and his Palestinian counterpart, Mahmoud Abbas, attend a signing ceremony at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, China. (photo credit: AP/Jason Lee) Corea del Sur * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian President in Seoul: President Lee Myung-bak, right, shakes hands with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas at Cheong Wa Dae, Wednesday. Korea Times Photo by Sohn Yong-seok Mahmoud Abbas - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) and Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas shake hands during a summit at Cheong Wa Dae on Feb. 18. Korean Culture and Information Service Japón * Ver Akihito - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President Abbas meets Emperor of Japan Akihito President Mahmoud Abbas Oficial Site Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a summit meeting with Mr. Mahmoud Abbas, the President of the Palestinian Interim Self-Government Authority, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Photo: http://japan.kantei.go.jp Mahmoud Abbas - Taro Aso.jpg| Japanese FM meets Pal PM and president, Jericho meeting preps. AP Archive Mahmoud Abbas - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama held talks with Dr. Mahmoud Abbas, Palestinian President, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Secretariat, Cabinet Public Relations of Japan Mahmoud Abbas - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda held talks with Dr. Mahmoud Abbas, President of the Palestinian Authority, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Mahmoud Abbas - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe meets with Palestinian president Mahmoud Abbas at the Palestinian Authority's headquarters in Ramallah on January 20, 2015. (photo credit: Nasser Nassr/AFP) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (kanan) dan Presiden Palestina Mahmoud Abbas memberikan keterangan pers seusai mengadakan pembicaraan di Istana Merdeka, Jakarta, Senin (22/10). Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dalam kesempatan itu mengatakan pemerintah Indonesia memberikan dukungan perdamaian antara Palestina dengan Israel. ( Foto Ant ) Joko Widodo - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (R) is greeted by his Indonesian Counterpart Joko Widodo shortly before a bilateral meeting on the sideline of extraordinary summit of the Organization of Islamic Cooperation (OIC) (EPA Photo) Asia del Sur India * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the President of Palestine Mr. Mahmoud Abbas in New Delhi (September 11, 2012). Flickr of MEAphotogallery Mahmoud Abbas - Narendra Modi.jpg| To Strike Diplomatic Balance, India To Host Palestine President Mahmoud Abbas Before PM Modi Visits Israel In June. PTI Irán * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Mahmoud Abbas and Mahmoud Ahmadinejad in Cairo on February 6 (photo credit: IRNA screenshot) Hassa Rouhani - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Iran’s President Hassan Rouhani, front row, from left, Venezuela’s President Nicolas Maduro, and Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas, gather for an official group photo at the 17th Non-Aligned Movement Summit in Porlamar, on Venezuela’s Margarita Island, Saturday, Sept. 17, 2016. (AP Photo/Ariana Cubillos) Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by the Palestinian Press Office (PPO), Palestinian president Mahmoud Abbas (front L) meets with King Abdullah bin Abdul Aziz of Saudi Arabia (front R) on October 28, 2008 in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Mahmoud Abbas - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Critical juncture. Saudi King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud (R) receives Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas in Riyadh, on December 20. (Al-Ekhbariya) Irak * Ver Jalal Talabani - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (R) greets Iraqi President Jalal Talabani before a session called "Working for global peace and stability in a world of conflicts without borders" at the Council of the Socialist International at the International Labour Office (ILO) headquarters in Geneva June 29, 2007. REUTERS/Denis Balibouse (SWITZERLAND) Fuad Masum - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President Abbas meets Iraqi president Fuad Masum. President Mahmoud Abbas Israel * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former president Shimon Peres (right) and Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas. (Kobi Gideon/Flash 90) Ehud Barak - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Former prime minister Ehud Barak shakes hands with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas during a meeting in New York in 2010 (photo credit: Ariel Hermoni/Ministry of Defense/Flash90) Ariel Sharón - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Ariel Sharon with Mahmoud Abbas at the Prime Minister’s Office on July 01, 2003. (Photo credit: Nati Shohat Flash90) Ehud Ólmert - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Former prime minister Ehud Olmert meets with Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas in Paris in 2008 (photo credit: Thaer Ganaim/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas at Netanyahu's residence in Jerusalem, September 15, 2010 (Kobi Gideon/Flash90) Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Yasser Arafat.jpg| The Leaders of Palestine; Yasser Arafat and Mahmoud Abbas Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Syria's President Bashar al-Assad (R) welcomes Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas before a meeting in Damascus May 14, 2009. REUTERS/Sana Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| TYRKIABESØK: Palsinas president Mahmoud Abbas (til høyre) hilser på sin tyrkiske presidentkollega Ahmet Necdet Sezer på statsbesøk i landet i dag. I morgen ankommer Abbas Norge. Foto: Reuters Abdullah Gül - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Abbas visita Turquía en medio de ofensiva terrestre en Gaza. Foto: Xihuanet Mahmoud Abbas - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Actors dressed in the military costumes of 16 states founded throughout history by Turks staged a dress show as Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas met with his counterpart Recep Tayyip Erdoğan in Ankara. (Hürriyet Photos / Rıza Özel) Fuentes Categoría:Mahmoud Abbas